Computing systems use data storage devices for storing information. This information may be stored as individual data elements commonly referred to as data entities. The data entities may include any type of information, such as alphanumeric information, graphical information, and/or photographic information. Data entities may be references, such as tags, metadata, or uniform resource locater (URL) links that uniquely identify another data element stored at another location. These data entities may be organized in one or more folders according to a particular relationship to one another. Folders provide an approach for classifying data entities according to their similarities, or their various objectives and/or purposes.